


Summer walk

by clownkinqs



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, just a lot of cuddling, like seriously a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkinqs/pseuds/clownkinqs
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth get some much-needed rest with each other.





	Summer walk

A warm light faded in through the curtains of the dimly lit cabin in the woods.  
The first to awaken from this was Cloud, rubbing his eyes in a gentle attempt to get rid of the sleepiness that still plagued his body terribly so. Once done with waking himself up he then did an attempt to roll off of the bed, however, something caught his arm with minimal effort. Glancing down at whatever had caught him he noticed a ghostly pale hand attached to his wrist ever so gently afraid to let go at even the slightest movement.   
Cloud rolled himself back into place to notice where the hand had come from, ah yes, Sephiroth who was sound asleep in a curled up position under the covers, his silver hair draping over his face like a simple cape.

 

Cloud moved his fingers to gently part the hair from the taller of the two's face, Sephiroth's face was lulled into a peaceful embrace, his lips curled into a gentle smile while his eyelids lay flat, covering the green and turquoise eyes behind the mask of ever so peaceful sleep. Finally opening his mouth, Cloud spoke in a soft tone towards the sleeping male. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty, I need you to let go of my wrist." Stirring gently after Cloud spoke, Sephiroth opened an eye just to glance at him, before sitting up completely, It was no surprise that Sephiroth was sleeping in the nude, It was a regular occurrence between the two that they mutually shared with one another  
. Ignoring the request of Cloud, the silver-haired male dragged the blonde down back into bed with a gentle tug and pull.

 

Now settled between two long  
arms and legs, Cloud was stuck under Sephiroth, the force that the other applied on him was gentle however It had a dominant pull to it, rendering the other completely useless as their limbs tangled together and created masses. A protest came from Cloud as they finally settled into an acceptable position.

Sephiroth soon spoke in a deep but soft voice to the other. "You can waste a few more hours with me, you always have just as I have with you." Settling with his head in the crook of Cloud's neck he allowed himself to rest and eventually drift to sleep whilst the other remained wide awake. However soon enough the smaller of the two found himself settling right into the unwelcomingly cold embrace with a somewhat peaceful expression plastered onto his tan face.  
Rolling over Cloud observed the features that Sephiroth carried, four fangs protruding from his mouth, two on the bottom, two on the top. Covering his forehead, cheeks, and nose were sets of freckles all piled together going past his arms and down to his hips and so on. Sephiroth's skin was that of a snake, it was soft and smooth to the touch, however human in the slightest way. The cold didn't seem to bother Cloud anymore from the subtle touches he placed on Sephiroth's skin. A gentle breeze blew in from the open window, blowing the curtains out and back into place in a swift motion. Though Cloud couldn't seem to find himself to care about the world, because It was directly in front of his face and that was all that mattered to him. Eventually, the smaller of the two fell into a peaceful sleep with his arms wrapped around Sephiroth, and his head resting in the crook of the others head now.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more soft things, so I wrote them myself. (Also parted thanks to a wonderful suggestion, I'm rather new to this format. So I was very happy to see a suggestion was offered, which helped me greatly)


End file.
